


From Nothing to Everything

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaba's background explained in short. Fictional, of course. Canon universe for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Nothing to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A little fictional background story of my second favourite SnK character. Some ideas are derived from the name “Nanaba”, and if you google it you might figure it out. It’s rather short, but something I needed to do.

I always wondered why I never looked like my family. It was always easy to distinguish the difference between them and me, and that we shared no real blood relation. My father always tried to convey to me that blood didn’t bond us as strongly as our hearts did. It took me years to realize what he had really meant, and when I did it was already too late.

We weren’t a large family. Who is in this world? People are afraid to procreate, at least the people I grew up around. No one wants to raise a child in such a frightening world. But my family did not have me, they chose me. I was but an infant child discarded on the streets of Shiganshina District. An old man, by the name of Manaba had heard my shrill, frightened cries.

Only later on in my life I would discover that Manaba was generally a girl’s name, but his mother had been adamant on giving him that name. Manaba claimed that, once he had found me he finally understood why. After gently picking me up he took me to his house, bathed and cleaned my infant self, and then he looked into my eyes and knew instantly what to name me.

I would always wonder why the other children would mock me when I walked beside Manaba as a child. He was tall, dark of skin and prominently grey haired though obviously black haired before that. He ignored their jibes, though, but I couldn’t. I knew that it was something to do with the fact that I had blonde hair, not black; pale skin instead of brown and blue eyes instead of darkened brown eyes. After a while Manaba explained that we had a racial difference, and with him being the last of his people, others found it either exotic or weird.

I didn’t care, though. Manaba was my father, blood relation or not.

I gave him more trouble than I was worth, though. Growing up, I had always been a tomboy at heart. I climbed trees with the guys that were willing to play with me and I attacked the ones that teased me. After being picked on for so long, I grew a resentment for other people and learnt that my fists could give me power.

Manaba tried all he could to get the thought out of my head, but it stuck with me. When I grew old enough I immediately enrolled in the Training Corps, aiming to get into the Survey Corps.

Manaba voiced his disagreement only once, which resulted in a nasty argument, and never spoke of it again. I could always see the worry in his eyes when I went home to visit, though. But he was always respectful of my feelings and always supportive of my goals.

By the time I did make it into the Survey Corps Manaba was too old to leave his home. I had considered leaving to look after him, since the man had picked me up from nothing and given me everything. I was still hot-headed and stupid, but the day Wall Maria fell I changed.

Manaba was too weak; he hadn’t been able to get far. I had panicked and raced back to Shiganshina, but of course, I was too late. His blood had been splattered all over the house I grew up in. His head, severed, lay at my feet and stared solemnly up at me. A part of me had broken that day and I had forever changed

Afterwards I fought my way out of there… and became one of the few survivors of “5 years ago”. 


End file.
